1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a component for a socket implement for supporting a fastening device (especially a bolt or screw) to facilitate the starting of the device's installation through unaligned holes in the material objects being fastened by the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most, people encounter problems starting the installation of fastening devices (such as a bolt) when the holes in the material objects, that the fastening device is to go through, do not align.
One such tool which can be used to align the holes would be a line-up punch. Users regard this tool as unsatisfactory because when the punch is removed the material objects usually have a way of moving, causing the holes to become unaligned once again. Sometimes the user can employ different methods to hold the material objects once the holes are aligned, such as by hand, but these methods often prove to be very difficult tasks.
Many people, therefore, would prefer to have a tool that would hold the device in a straight and rigid position to enable the person to use the device itself for leverage to move the material objects when the device is inserted through the holes of the material objects being fastened, so as to align the holes. Thereby the holes would stay aligned due to the fact that the device would not have to be removed from the holes of the material objects being fastened by the device.
Many people would prefer to have the same tool readily able to be removed once the installation of the device is started. Whereby the installation of the device can be completed without interference from said tool.